Broken Hearts
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Emma Swan got more than she bargained for after investigating a disburtance at the Mayor's house.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment!

**A/N:** I'm re-watching season 1 with my sister and I keep getting SwanQueen ideas. Not sure if that is a good or bad thing… :/ Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

The sheriff banged on the mayor's front door.

"Regina!" Emma shouted but clearly Regina couldn't hear her over the loud music blasting from inside. Emma would've called out for Henry but she knew that he had an appointment with Dr Hopper. _'I love my job, I love my job, I love my job.'_ Emma kept telling herself as she knocked on the door a few more times. Emma was halfway down the path, heading towards the back of the house when the front door swung open.

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina called out cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" she asked, striding towards her with a half empty glass of wine.

"There has been a noise complaint from your neighbour," she explained.

"Which one?" Regina asked, turning to either side. "Henry and yourself are under the illusion that I am The Evil Queen. Maybe I should turn them into a frog!" she joked.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Emma said, trying to grab the glass from her. It was obvious that Regina was clearly drunk. As for the reason why Regina had been drinking, Emma still had to figure out.

"No!" Regina snapped, drawing the glass towards her chest, protectively.

"Madam Mayor," Emma called, following Regina into her house. As soon as Emma entered, she covered her ears from the music blaring from the speakers. Regina rolled her eyes and went to turn off the music. A few minutes later she returned where she had left Emma waiting in the entrance.

"Why won't anyone love me?" Regina asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She threw the glass against the wall, smashing both the mirror and wine glass. Emma stumbled back in shock at the sudden outburst. "Why?" Regina screamed at Emma. She stared at the mayor, not quite sure what to say or how to react. Regina fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed into her hands. Emma took a tentative step forward and put an arm around Regina's shoulder.

"There there," Emma whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Really, Miss Swan," Regina laughed, lifting her head.

"You'll feel better after a shower," Emma said, pulling Regina to her feet. The mayor's eyebrows lifted and a small smile appeared on her lips. "What… no!" Emma shrieked. She helped Regina up the stairs and down the hall. Emma stopped at the bathroom door and looked over at Regina. "I'm, ah, going to make a cup of coffee," she said, seeing Regina already discarding items of clothing.

"Whatever," Regina waved, slamming the door behind her.

"You're welcome," Emma scoffed quietly as she back downstairs to the kitchen. After locating a mug in one of the cupboards, Emma quickly made her coffee. She leaned against the island bench, sipping on her coffee whilst listening for the running water of the shower to stop. Several minutes later, she heard the water stop and footsteps walking around upstairs. Slowly making her way back up to the second story, she called out for Regina.

"In here," came a faint reply from a room past the bathroom.

"What's going on, Regina?" Emma asked, standing at the door way. She was lying face down in bed with a white tank top visible and the rest of her body covered by the sheets.

"Can you just shut up, my head is splitting." She groaned.

"Ok. Well you'll be alright from now, right?" Emma queried, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Regina yelled, sitting up in bed. "Can you stay a while?" she asked softly. Emma nodded her head and moved into the room. She walked over and placed the mug down on the bed side table. She looked around for a chair but didn't find any. "I won't bite," Regina teased, moving over to make space on the king side bed. Emma crawled onto the bed and leaned against the bed head. They stared at each other for several awkward minutes before Regina reached up and kissed Emma right on the lips. Emma jumped apart hearing the front door open and close. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed down the stairs and froze seeing Henry dump his backpack on the floor.

"Henry," Emma muttered, beginning to freak out.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Henry asked just as shock as she was.

"Ah," Emma stuttered, trying to think of a lie. "Cya 'round kid." She finally said and ran out of the house.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

**A/N:** I know the characters seem very ooc, but… *shrugs* it was fun to write ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Emma turned the key and opened the door to the flat. _'Oh god,'_ she groaned and turned around again seeing Mary Margaret and David making out in the kitchen.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called out, straightening her shirt. Emma spun around to face the couple. "I thought you were working late tonight," Mary Margaret admitted. Emma half smiled, half shrugged. She looked over and saw the table set for two.

"I can leave, if you want to be alone?" Emma questioned.

"No, stay, why don't you join us?" David offered, peering over at Mary Margaret who was glaring at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks, you kids have fun," Emma replied. _'Why won't anyone love me,'_ Regina's words echoed in Emma's head as she saw Mary Margaret drinking red wine.

"Your lipstick, it's all smudged," Mary Margaret winked at Emma as she walked past to her room. Pausing in her spot, Emma lightly traced her lips with her fingertips.

"Goodnight," Emma called as she shut her bedroom door behind her.

Emma moved over to the mirror on top of her chest of draws. She stared at her lips, and indeed some of Regina's lipstick had smeared with her own. _'Hopefully David or Mary Margaret didn't notice the colour wasn't the same,'_ she told herself. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas and hopped into bed.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"_Emma," called a soft sweet voice. "Scoot over!" Regina grumbled. Emma moved to the side and felt the bed dip behind her. "Wakey wakey," she cooed, kissing Emma's jaw and neck. _

"_Some people have to work in the morning," Emma groaned, wriggling around to face Regina. _

"_You're the boss. You make the rules," Regina winked. _

"_Only if you write me a note," Emma teased and reached up to kiss her. Regina's face split into a grin and she kissed Emma back. Regina leaned down and kissed Emma on the lips again. Emma licked her lips, 'apple lip gloss,' she grinned as Regina continued to kiss her; on her cheek, neck, jaw, shoulder, and collar bone._

Emma woke with her heart pounding against her chest. Sitting up in bed, she glanced around and found herself alone in her room. Emma wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that it had just been a dream. Taking a deep breath, Emma fell back against her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"_You know…" Regina's voice said, coming from the corner of the dark room. "You look very beautiful, all alone over there," she said huskily. _

"For goodness sake!" Emma growled, pulling a pillow over her face. Kicking back her covers, Emma got up after a quick look at the clock. She fumbled around in the kitchen, making a cup of tea.

"Everything alright?" a sleepy voice came from the other end of the flat.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"No. Teachers wake early," she laughed with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Why don't I make us some breakfast?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"Sure, sounds great," Emma answered. "Need a hand?" she offered as Mary Margaret walked across the apartment and entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine; you just take a seat and drink your tea." Mary Margaret replied. "Are you sure everything is alright?" Mary Margaret asked again as she got ingredients out of the fridge.

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking?" Emma queried, frowning.

"Since you moved in with me, you would sleep in till midday, and you had no problem of voicing any disagreements. Well in any case you can talk to me about anything," Mary Margaret explained. Emma smiled faintly and fell silent as Mary Margaret finished making breakfast. "Not that hungry?" Mary Margaret asked, watching as Emma pushed the food around the plate.

"A little. There is just something I need to do," Emma mumbled, pushing back her chair and going to get changed.

After hours of walking around town, Emma's throat was feeling scratchy. She pushed open the door to the local corner store and bought herself a bottle of water. Unscrewing the top, she drank half the bottle, and continued to walk aimlessly around. Her body hummed remembering the dark maroon painted lips curl into a smile. _'What is she doing to me,'_ Emma groaned, running a hand through her hair. _'It was just a kiss, so why all this fuss?'_ she frowned. Quickly finishing the rest of the water, she chucked away the bottle. A light breeze had suddenly picked up; pulling her jacket tighter around her, she finally knew her destination. _'I am going to get to the truth once and for all,'_ she thought determinedly as she marched towards the mayor's office.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Come in," Regina's voice called from within her office. Emma took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Miss Swan!" she said in surprise.

"I think we need to talk," Emma whispered, moving further into the room.

"About…?" Regina asked, confused by the statement.

"About what happen yesterday," she replied, watching Regina rise from behind her desk.

"Trust me Miss Swan, it won't ever happen again," Regina explained with a shrug.

"There must be some reason behind _it_ otherwise it wouldn't of happen," Emma said quietly.

"There doesn't need to be a reason," Regina retorted. Emma sighed and took a moment to study Regina_. 'Of course there is something there otherwise she wouldn't have kissed me. No matter how much she had to drink,_' she thought, staring at Regina's outfit. She wore a grey skirt suit with a bright red silk blouse. "Miss Swan…" Regina called softly.

"Yes?" she squeaked as Regina moved closer.

"Shut the door," she murmured in her ear, making Emma's breath hitch. "On your way out, we are done," she added quickly as she moved back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Regina tried her best to avoid Emma for a couple of days. The task, however, seemed to prove more difficult than Regina had first thought. Henry was spending more and more time with Emma. Her reason for avoiding Emma was not that she hated her. _'Well maybe a little,'_ Regina admitted, staring down at the file in front of her. The attraction Regina was feeling towards Emma had begun to stir something she long forgot she could ever feel towards another person.

Regina was on her way home when she passed Granny's Diner. She stopped on the side of the footpath and peered inside wondering if Henry was there. What Regina saw was something completely different from what she was expecting. Emma was sitting at one of the middle tables with a man in black leather. Regina's heart rate increased as she saw Emma flirting with the man. She laughed at his jokes, twirled her hair with her fingers, and smiled a lot at him. Regina had to conjure all her control not to storm into the diner, fling the two apart, and demand to know what they were doing.

"Henry!" Regina called seeing her son about to enter. "Who is that man sitting with Emma?" She asked quietly as Henry walked towards her.

"I don't know," Henry replied after looking through the window.

"Go home and start on your homework," Regina ordered.

"But…" Henry protested half glancing back at the diner.

"Now!" Regina hissed. She looked back at the restaurant and saw that the man had gone to pay the bill. He returned to the table and was talking with Emma briefly. They hugged then he walked towards the door. Regina moved to the side, and partly hid behind the plants.

"Madam Mayor," he nodded jogging down the steps.

"Good afternoon," she greeted back, forcing a smile. It was no surprise that everyone knew who she was, but why didn't know who he was? Looking up in time, she saw Emma stride past her. "Miss Swan!"She called out. Emma stopped and turned towards Regina. "Who was that man you were with?" Regina questioned.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern," Emma responded.

"This does concern me," Regina snapped. "Henry spends a lot of time with you. I don't want Henry to be influenced by your new flavour of the week!"

"He is not my flavour, it was just a date," she shrugged.

"Ah-huh!" Regina cried pointing her finger in the air to prove a point.

Emma leaned in close to Regina's ear, "If only you had given me a chance to talk to you in your office, then maybe things would be different from what they are now!" She muttered before walking away.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina was just a few block away from her house when she felt her phone buzz and rumble inside her bag. She searched for her mobile phone, and found it at the bottom of her bag. Unlocking the screen, she saw she had a new message_. 'If you still want to talk, let me know. That is, if you are over your little jealously fit.' _Regina started down at the message before quickly typing a reply. _'Jealous? I'm not jealous. I was only concerned for Henry's sake.'_ A few moments later, her phone buzzed in her hand. _'I am sheriff after all, so I know when someone is lying ;)' _Looking up from her phone it was too late to avoid colliding with David.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised as his possessions fell to the ground.

"That's quite alright, Madam Mayor," he said, before bending down to pick up his things. Feeling guilty, Regina quickly also helped gather his things.

"Here," she said with a smile, handing over the books. "I always answer my phone, since it may be from Henry," she explained, waving the device in her hand.

"Of course," David nodded.

"Not setting a very good example for the town, huh?" She joked.

"Indeed," he muttered. "Well, have a good afternoon," he said and was on his way down the footpath. Puzzled, Regina stared after David for a mere second before continuing on her way home.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Henry, I'm home!" Regina called out closing the front door behind her. "Henry?" She called again as no answer came. Frowning slightly, Regina dumped her bag on a side table and marched upstairs. She slowly pushed back the door to Henry's room, but found it empty. Rage was beginning to build inside Regina, _'I told him to go straight home!_' she growled to herself. Regina was about to storm out of the room when she noticed his backpack lying near his bed. _'Still doesn't mean he is here,'_ she thought. _'He could've dropped it off, and ducked out again,' _Regina argued with herself. Though she did not see the yellow beetle parked anywhere along the street. Heading back downstairs Regina looked around, and found Henry at the dining table. Smiling faintly, she walked over to him.

"You told me to do my homework," Henry said looking up as he subtly tried to hide the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I did," Regina said smiling. "Good boy," she added, stroking his head. "I'm making your favourite for dinner," Regina called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Slowly making her way back upstairs, Regina entered the bathroom, and shut the door. She turned the water on in the shower, and stripped down. Stepping into the lukewarm water, she let it run down her body.

_Regina felt two hands wrap around her suddenly, they forced her against the tiled shower wall. _

"_What the…" Regina muttered._

"_Shhh," the person hushed. Wriggling around, Regina faced the blonde sheriff. A small smile appeared on her lips. Emma grabbed Regina's wrists and pinned them high above her head. Emma stared into Regina's dark eyes before looking down and staring at her lips. Leaning in close, she kissed the brunette passionately. _

When Regina opened her eyes, she was alone in the shower. Looking over at the door, she saw it was how she left it. Her heart was pounding against her chest. _'Was that real or just a dream? Fuck you Miss Swan. Two can play this game!' _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

The sun was shining through the curtains. Regina looked over at the clock on the bedside table, _4:55_ it read. Images of Sheriff Swan flashed before her eyes; the cute blonde curls, porcelain skin like her mother's, those piercing green eyes, slender fingers, and that gorgeous smile.

Regina pulled the sheets over her head hoping to block out the images except it didn't work. Regina kicked back the sheets and covered her face with a pillow. _'How can one person make me feel so crazy? Especially the birth-mother of my son of all people!'_ She screamed into the pillow. _'How on earth am I supposed to stop thinking about her,'_ Regina groaned. She threw the pillow to the floor, and suddenly sat up in bed. _'You could always make her feel just as crazy!' _Regina thought wickedly as a wide grin appeared on her lips.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

It was a week away from Henry's birthday. Regina looked across the dining table whilst they were having lunch.

"Let's go away for your birthday," Regina suggested.

"No!" Henry cried.

"Why not? It would be nice to be just the two of us," Regina explained.

"All my friends are here," Henry protested. Regina knew that when he said _friends_ he actually meant Emma.

"Alright then," Regina paused to eat the potato she just skewed with her fork. "How about we throw a party here?" She questioned.

"That would be great," Henry smiled. "Mum?" He called softly.

"Yes dear?" Regina answered.

"Could Emma come?" Henry asked.

"Why don't we make a list later of who to invite?" Regina suggested and continued to eat her meal in silence.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Regina asked, seeing Henry disappear into the kitchen with his plate.

"I'm going to the library," he answered.

"Oh," Regina muttered, getting to her feet and moving around the table. "I was thinking that maybe we could make some popcorn and watch a movie together?" she suggested.

"Sorry mum, but education calls," Henry shrugged and grabbed his back pack before leaving the house.

'_So what am I going to do now?_' Regina sighed. _'Oh God no!'_ She grumbled storming upstairs as an image of Emma popped into her head. _'This is the only way to not think about a certain blonde Sheriff,'_ she told herself as she quickly changed into old clothes. _'Plus what else is the weekend for but to clean your house,'_ she muse before grabbing out the cleaning products.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Hours later, Regina heard the front door open and close. "Henry?" She called out. "Henry?" Regina called with a hint of worry in her voice having not gotten a reply the first time. "How was your afternoon?" She asked. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she went and waited near Henry's room. "What's that?" Regina asked as her son came into view.

"It's nothing," Henry winced, touching the cut on his forehead. He looked down at his fingers and saw he was still bleeding a little.

"Henry," she croaked.

"It wasn't her fault, honestly!" Henry protested.

"_Her_?!" Regina said raising her voice. "Who was it?!" Regina demanded. Henry bit on his lip and looked away from his mother. Sighing, Regina moved over to the bed and sat down next to Henry. "I just want to keep you safe," she explained quietly. "How am I supposed to do that if you won't trust me to tell me everything?"

"It was just an accident, really," Henry replied insistently.

"How did it happen?" Regina asked as she placed her hands over Henry's.

"Emma was driving and she swerved to miss hitting a dog that was crossing the road," he mumbled.

"I thought you said you were at the library?" Regina frowned as fury started to build inside her. Regina stared at Henry waiting for answer, but he didn't reply. "Stay here, and don't leave the house," she ordered as she left the room and flew down the stairs. Grabbing her keys and bag, Regina raced to her car and drove off.

Half way across town, Regina found a parking space on the side of the road, and pulled the Mercedes to a halt. Taking a deep breath, she gripped at the steering wheel. _'How could Emma put Henry in danger like that?!'_ She growled to herself._ 'You must remain calm, whatever you do,' _she told herself as she got out of her car. Though how could see keep calm when this woman put Henry in harm's way? All she wanted to do was grab Emma by the throat and demand why she would do such a thing. Climbing the stairs towards Emma's apartment, Regina felt with each step her calmness was melting away. Regina knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said after opening the door. "It wasn't…" she began, but was promptly cut off.

"Stay out of this!" Regina growled, pushing past her. "How could you put Henry in danger!" Regina yelled, striding over to where Emma was sitting on the couch.

"It was an accident, Regina," Emma muttered.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Regina hissed.

"It was!" Emma shouted, jumping to her feet. "Do you really think that I would put Henry in danger on purpose?!" She spat. "I love him, he is _my_ son!"

"He is _not_ your son, he is _mine_. You just happen to have given birth to him," Regina shouted back. "I don't want you seeing Henry ever again," Regina said, turning back towards the door. Pausing in her step, Regina noticed a walkie-talkie lying on the table. Grinning to herself, she picked it up and left the apartment.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Where were you?" Henry asked, seeing Regina close the front door.

"Out," she answered, hiding the walkie-talkie deeper into her bag. "Henry, I don't want you seeing Emma again," she said firmly.

"Why?" Henry frowned.

"You were hurt because of her!" Regina snapped.

"It wasn't her fault!" Henry screamed.

"You could have been seriously injured," Regina said, resting her hand on Henry's shoulder. He shrugged her hand off.

"What about my birthday party?" Henry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Regina queried.

"She won't be at my party?" Henry said again.

"No," Regina said, shaking her head.

"That's not fair! It's my party!" Henry shouted, running up the stairs to his room.

"Henry!" Regina called after him.

"Leave me alone. I hate you," he muttered, barely audibly.

Regina sank to the floor as her heart began to pound against her chest. Any feelings she had for Miss Swan were definitely fading. Emma was tearing her son away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor

* * *

Regina could handle Emma or even the whole town being mad at her. '_Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She is the reason for all my misery,'_ she told herself. Regina had to sallow her pride, having Henry hate her was the one thing she couldn't cope with.

"I've been thinking," she paused, seeing Henry slowly trudge down the stairs. "You can see Emma again, if that is what you want. Oh, and she can come to your party," Regina said with a shrug of indifference.

"Really?" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, she can come. It is your birthday after all," Regina explained.

"Thank you!" Henry squealed before rushing down the rest of the stairs and hugging her tightly.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

It was the day of the party, and Regina was making a few last minute arrangements.

"Where would you like these Madam Mayor?" a waiter asked.

"In the backyard, of course!" Regina snapped. "Henry!" she called out.

"Mum?" he replied from the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready darling?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm going to get ready too," Regina said, climbing the stairs. "Could you wait downstairs in case any of the guests show up early?" Henry nodded his head passing Regina on the stairs.

She quickly walked to her room and shut the door. Regina pulled open the doors to her wardrobe, and picked out an outfit. She pulled the dark orange backless halter top she had selected over her head. Pulling on skin coloured stockings, she then put on a black skirt that just reached her knees. Before heading back downstairs, Regina applied a bit of makeup. She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs where she could see the party guests were filling into her house.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Halfway into the party, a cool breeze had picked up on the summer's afternoon. Emma looked across the garden and saw Regina shivering. Frowning slightly, she excused herself from the conversation she was in, and made her way across to the Mayor.

"It's a bit cold, isn't it?" Emma said, beginning to take off her red leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Regina frowned.

"You are shivering, I was going to give you my jacket," Emma replied.

"I don't need your jacket," Regina retorted.

"You are cold!" Emma protested, pointing to the goose bumps forming on Regina's arms.

"If I was cold Miss Swan, I would just go inside, and find a jacket for myself," she growled.

"Whatever," Emma shrugged. She crossed the garden again and joined Mary Margaret and David. Regina stared at the blonde as she walked away. _'Why would she offer me her jacket?'_ Regina thought to herself confused. _'It's not like I've been at all pleasant towards her.'_

Regina's heart began to pound against her chest as anger began to build inside her. The guest Emma had brought to the party, the man from the dinner, appeared by Emma's side. He placed his hand on Emma's lower back. To Regina's surprise and delight, Emma squirmed away from his touch. The pair ventured away from the crowd to an unpopulated corner of the backyard. Regina tried to inch closer subtly so she could hear what they were saying.

"You are a really great guy, but you've been forcing yourself on me all afternoon which is starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Therefore, I'm going to ask you to stop," Emma said.

"So you are saying I'm not attractive enough?" he questioned.

"I never said that! I'm sure you will make a very lucky woman happy, that woman just won't be me. I am not interested in anything more than just being friends," Emma answered.

'_She isn't interested after all,'_ Regina thought. A wicked grin appeared on her lips as the man in black sulked away.

"Who is ready for some cake?" Regina called out, raising her hands.

"What about my opening presents first?" Henry asked, looking over at the table.

"Of course sweetheart!" Regina smiled.

Everyone gathered around Henry and watched him unwrap present after present. Regina was grateful that David had manoeuvred himself between Emma and her guest. Henry received a few CDs, a couple of books, movie tickets, and toys including a remote control helicopter. Regina smiled when Henry picked up her present next. Eagerly he ripped the paper and stared down at the iPad in his hands.

"Thanks mum," he acknowledged before moving on to the next gift. Next, Henry picked up a square shaped box. Curiously, he quickly removed the paper and opened the box. He stared down at a brown leather strap watch. Henry picked up the card from within the box, and smiled. "I don't think it'll fit Emma," Henry joked.

"This was your father's watch. It is the only thing of his I have. I wanted you to have it," Emma explained. Henry stared at the watch then back at Emma. He rushed over and hugged her tightly around her waist. Regina turned her head to look away and choked back tears. Before Regina could duck away, two waiters came out carrying a large cake. They place it in front of Henry and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Regina took this opportunity to retreat back into the house.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Emma!" Henry called out to her. Emma turned around and saw Henry walking towards her. She placed her empty plate down on the table and smile at Henry.

"How are you enjoying your birthday?" she asked.

"It's fantastic," he beamed.

"That's great kid," Emma said and couldn't help but smile back. "Where is your mother?" she asked, glancing around, but not seeing Regina.

"Not sure," he shrugged and disappeared as kids from his school were calling him over. Emma quickly walked around the backyard, but she didn't find Regina anywhere. _'Maybe she went to get a jacket after all,'_ she thought, looking over at the house.

Pushing open the back door, Emma stepped inside. She wasn't exactly sure where Regina was, _'if inside at all,'_ she added. It didn't feel right searching the Mayor's house, but she wanted to make sure everything was alright. Emma was about to return to the party when she noticed the door leading to the study was ajar. Knocking on it lightly, she pushed it open.

"What do you want?" Regina hissed, wiping her eyes.

"You are missing out on the party," Emma commented.

"I just need some fresh air," she lied.

"Fresh air? It's outside in the _fresh air,_" Emma chuckled. Moving across the room, she stood by the window with Regina.

"Maybe, I just needed to get away from your pathetic little act of trying to steal my son away from me," Regina mumbled.

"What?" she barked. "I'm not trying to take him away from you," Emma added.

"So you just come to a town you don't know trusting words from a child claiming to be your son, then you bribe him with gifts pretending to be from his father," she accused.

"It _is_ his father's watch," Emma said, raising her voice. "I am just trying to do right by Henry."

"So am I! I am his mother after all," Regina argued.

"Damn it woman! Let's not argue. I just came to make sure you were alright because I like you a lot, and I literally can't stop thinking about you. Why do you always have to be so difficult?!" Emma groaned, staring Regina straight in the eyes. Regina held Emma's gaze then smiled as the blonde leaned in close and kissed her passionately.

"I think, we should return to the party," Regina muttered quietly as they broke apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

"Come in," Regina called from within her office.

"We need to talk," Emma said entering.

"I suppose we do," Regina agreed, and put down her glasses.

"Sorry I haven't been around much lately. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me as you avoided me after we re-joined the party a few days ago."

"I was playing host. I couldn't spend all my time with just one guest," Regina answered.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"I like you, you like me…" Emma paused.

"Let's just take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything serious, and then have it fall apart, especially given we share a son," Regina explained. Emma's face lit up into a grin.

"But you do want to be with me?" she confirmed, taking several steps forward.

Smiling, Regina got to her feet and moved around her desk. "Yes I do," she replied standing in front of Emma.

Emma stroked Regina's cheek, and leaned in close to her lips. She suddenly froze hearing someone knocking on the office door.

"Another time?" Emma queried, pulling back.

"How would tonight at seven work for you? I'll make lasagne," Regina offered.

"Deal!" Emma replied with a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before she left.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma stood on the Mayor's front porch and knocked on her door. Emma was a little nervous, despite the fact she had been here several times before, _'but never on a date,'_ she told herself.

"Good evening Emma," Regina greeted after swinging the door open.

"Hi," she replied quietly. "I brought a bottle of red," she said, handing over the wine.

"Thank you," Regina smiled, taking the bottle from Emma. "Come in," Regina gestured, standing to the side to allow Emma to enter.

"Dinner smells wonderful," Emma complimented as the smell of lasagne baking wafted from oven.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Regina muttered, leading the way to the kitchen.

"So, where is Henry?" Emma asked, glancing up at the stairs.

"He's out with some friends from school. Don't worry, I made sure we would be alone tonight," Regina smiled as she went over to the oven to check on dinner. "Why don't we open the bottle of red wine now?" she suggested, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

"Sure," Emma nodded. Regina poured equal amounts into each glass and handed one to Emma.

"Just a few more minutes," Regina said, nodding towards the oven.

"You have quite a large kitchen," Emma commented. "You could fit three of my kitchens back in Boston in here," she chuckled.

"Yes, well, I do like my space," Regina replied, checking on dinner again. "I think it's ready," she muttered to herself as she pulled it from the oven. She set the dish down on the island, and served it onto plates. "Could you take these into the dining area while I get the salad out," Regina asked.

"Ok," Emma nodded, putting down her glass; she carried the plates across to the table in the next room. Regina quickly joined her with a bowl of salad then went back to get her wine. Regina settled into her usual seat at the head of the table. During dinner, they talked about many topics; what their favourite foods are, favourite music, favourite movies, childhood memories, and first romance. Regina smiled across at Emma as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Regina frowned as Emma grabbed her plate and started to carry it across to the kitchen.

"You cooked, so I'll clean," Emma offered. Regina smiled and followed Emma into the kitchen. Smiling to herself, Regina watched as Emma began to stack the dishes in the dishwasher. She hooked her fingers in Emma's jean pockets and pulled her close.

"I'm home mum," Henry called from the front door.

"You said we would be alone?" Emma said, hanging her head on Regina's shoulder.

"He must have finished early," she shrugged. "In here sweetie," Regina answered, stepping away from the blonde.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, looking from Emma to Regina.

"Emma came over about some sheriff's business," Regina lied. Henry peered around the two women and saw the table set for two. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Bathroom?!" Emma asked as she covered her mouth and clutched at her stomach.

"Down the hall, and last door on the left," Regina explained, looking worried. "Emma, is everything alright?" Regina called out. Several minutes later, Emma slowly trudged back to the kitchen. "You don't look so hot," Regina said, staring at Emma.

"I don't feel so great," Emma admitted. "I think I'm just going to go home and sleep it off," she added, heading for the front door.

"Emma, wait," Regina cried, following her and grabbing her wrist. Frowning, Regina pressed her hand against Emma's forehead. "Oh god, you're burning up," she whispered.

"I'll be fine just as soon as I get home," Emma protested.

"You are in no fit state to drive! You will stay here for tonight," Regina ordered.

"Regina, I…"

"I will not take no for an answer!" Regina growled, interrupting Emma. "Let me go make up the spare room," she smiled and disappeared.

"Operation Swan Queen in progress," Henry whispered, winking at Emma.

"Swan Queen?" Emma repeated. "What are you on about, kid?" Emma asked.

"Acting sick so you can stay over was smart. My mum has been alone for so long, it's nice she has found someone," Henry explained.

"Kid, I'm not pretending," Emma coughed, covering her mouth. "I feel like crap. Your mother really did just call me over for business," Emma lied as her heart began to pound against her chest.

"Whatever," Henry shrugged, and looked over as Regina re-joining them.

"I think Emma needs her rest," Regina said, placing her hand on Henry's shoulders.

"Goodnight Emma," Henry said.

"Goodnight kid," Emma muttered.

"I'll be up in a minute," Regina said, smiling down at Henry. Regina helped Emma to the spare room, and watched as Emma climbed onto the bed. "Sleep tight," she whispered as she shut the door before going to her own room.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma half opened her eyes and glanced across at the clock on the bedside table. She half sat up seeing the door slowly open.

"How are you feeling?" a faint voice came from the doorframe.

"The same I guess," Emma relaxed, recognising the voice belonging to Regina. Emma didn't hear Regina approach, but felt the bed dip. She felt two arms wrap around as the brunette snuggled close to Emma.

"Go back to sleep," Regina soothed, tracing shapes on Emma's back. Both women bolted upright in the bed hearing thunder overhead. Emma wriggled around in Regina's grasp, and stroked her cheek.

"Maybe now we can have that kiss," she whispered close to Regina's ear. The blonde tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes.

"Wait," Regina mumbled, staring at the door. Hearing footsteps outside, she quickly scrambled to her feet, and rushed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," Regina said quickly before slipping out of the room.

"What were you doing in the spare room?" Henry asked as another lightning bolt roared in the night sky.

"Just checking on our guest," Regina said sweetly. More thunder rumbled overhead making the house shake. The power went out making Henry shriek with fright and grab Regina around the waist. "It's ok, sweetheart," Regina cooed. "The power should be back on by tomorrow," she whispered, guiding him back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Emma woke hours later. She rolled over to check the time, but the clock was blank. Lifting her head, she saw lights flickering outside and faint voices. Getting to her feet, she moved across the room and pushed the door open. Tip toeing down the stairs, the voices seemed to be growing louder from the kitchen.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Regina asked, looking up as Emma entered.

"No, I was already awake," Emma explained. Grinning, Regina stared at Emma with an 'I'm undressing you with my eyes' look.

"Mum, aren't they yours?" Henry asked, indicating to the light grey silk pyjamas Emma was wearing.

"Do you sleep in your clothes when you go to bed?!" Regina snapped defensively. Henry stared down at his feet dangling from the bench stool. "I'm sorry dear," Regina apologised.

"So, what are you two doing up at this ridiculous time of night?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Henry and across from Regina.

"Henry couldn't sleep. He is afraid of thunder storms. Therefore we are eating ice-cream before it melts as the whole neighbourhood has no power," Regina explained, handing Emma a spoon.

"Thanks," she mumbled as their hands touched.

"Mint chocolate chip or vanilla?" Henry asked, looking over at Emma.

"Mint chocolate chip," Emma replied.

"My favourite," Henry smiled, pushing the tub towards her.

"Mine too," Emma smiled back, digging her spoon into the tub.

"I guess this is one is mine," Regina huffed, grabbing the vanilla tub all to herself. Henry's body went rigid as more thunder crashed in the sky and rain began to pour down.

"I don't like thunder storms either," Emma whispered, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Why don't we play a board game?" Regina suggested after the three of them had finished all the ice-cream.

"I'll go pick one out!" Henry said excitedly as he jumped down from the stool. He grabbed his Marvel flashlight that was lying on the kitchen bench.

"Will you tone it down!?" Regina hissed as soon as Henry left the room.

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"All the nonsense about having the same favourite ice-cream flavour and saying you are scared of storms as well," Regina snipped.

"I'm just trying to make a connection with my son," Emma replied. Regina was about to answer when Henry called out. "Mum, Emma, are you guys coming?" Emma got up from the stool and went over to the living room. Regina grabbed some candles from the next room and a box of matches. She set them up around the living room so there was enough light to see. Henry was busy setting up the game on the coffee table, and didn't notice Emma and Regina sit around the table. He looked up and smiled at Emma sitting next to him.

"Mum likes to win," he whispered to her but still audible for Regina to hear. Henry passed the dice to Emma to determine who would have the first go. She flicked the dice onto the table and got a one. She the dice to Henry who rolled a six. Regina rolled a four and handed the dice back to Henry.

"Looks like I'm going last," Emma grumbled, winking at Henry.

"You cheated!" Regina yelled. "We are rolling again!" she demanded. Regina snatched the dice from Henry and pushed them into Emma's palm.

Halfway through the game, a few of the candles had burnt out leaving the room semi-dark. Regina rose to her feet, and got a questioning look from Emma.

"I am just going to get some more candles," she said. Minutes later, Regina re-entered the room, and placed a couple of blankets down on the couch. She went around and replaced the candles that had gone out. Moving back to the middle of the room, she picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Emma's shoulders. "Just in case you were cold," Regina said, sitting back down.

"Thanks," Emma muttered, wrapping it tighter around her. "I think we've worn Henry out," Emma whispered, pointing to Henry lying on the floor, asleep. He suddenly bolted upright as the thunder had started up again. Regina smiled faintly, and moved across to the couch. She patted the space next to her. Henry clambered to his feet and quickly moved to his mother's side.

"It's ok," Regina soothed. "Nothing is going to happen," she whispered, pulling Henry into her lap. "Go back to sleep," she said, twirling his hair with her finger tips. Pulling a pillow from the other side of the couch, Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow over Regina's legs. Emma smiled faintly at the sight of mother and son snuggled on the couch. She swiftly moved across and draped the blanket over the both of them. Picking up the spare blanket that hung over the back of the couch, Emma settled onto the edge of the couch and blew Regina a kiss before closing her own eyes.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma blinked open her eyes, and saw she had slept on the couch all night. Glancing over, Henry was leaning against Regina.

"Morning," Regina moaned, stifling a yawn. Henry began to stir and sat up.

"Is the power back?" he asked sleepily. Emma rose from the couch and flicked the light switches a couple of times.

"Doesn't look like it," she said disappointedly.

"Why don't we go see if Granny's has power, so maybe we can get some breakfast there?" Henry suggested.

"Well, that depends on if Emma is up to it," Regina said as both Henry and Regina look over at Emma.

"Sure. I'll just go get changed," Emma nodded, heading to the spare room.

"Yay!" Henry shouted, jumping to his feet. Regina gathered her coat and bag, and stood by the door. She looked around to see Henry walking towards her.

"Henry," she called quietly. "How would you feel if…" but she was interrupted when Emma joined them.

"I'm ready," she said, straightening out her red leather jacket.

"Excellent!" Regina said, opening the front door. Henry raced down the foot path and towards the car. "Back seat, Henry!" she called after him. They all filed into Regina's car, and once she made sure everyone had their seatbelts on; she started the car and drove off.

Regina found a parking spot about a block away from the Diner. After everyone was out of the car, she quickly locked it, and jogged to catch up with Emma and Henry.

"You dropped something," Emma said, looking back. She quickly went to pick up the ring on a gold chain. "Here," Emma muttered, handing it over to Regina. "Thanks," she muttered, barely audible. Tears swelled in her eyes and she smiled faintly, grateful that Emma didn't push the subject. Regina stared down at the ring then hung the chain around her neck. She tucked it under her shirt to prevent it from falling again.

"Are you here for breakfast?" Ruby asked as they stepped through the door.

"Yes we are!" Henry cried cheerily. Ruby smiled down at the boy and led them over to a vacant booth. She placed down three menus and quickly disappeared to get some cutlery.

"What are you going to have kid?" Emma asked, passing a menu over to Henry.

"What I always have," he smiled. Ruby returned and placed the cutlery on the table. She grabbed out her notepad, and she didn't even need to ask Henry but scribbled down his order.

"We come here every Sunday morning," Regina explained in Emma's ear, making her shiver feeling Regina's breathe on her skin. "I'll have the apple pancakes with a coffee, thanks," Regina said.

"I think I'll have the waffles and a coffee as well," Emma smiled, grabbing all the menus before handing them back to Ruby.

"Might be a while. We're wicked busy in here after the storm," Ruby replied.

"We aren't in any hurry," Emma said with a smile. "Are we?" she queried, glancing across to Regina.

"No we aren't," she confirmed.

"Great! I'll be back in a moment with your drinks," Ruby said then disappeared to serve the other customers walking through the door. Moments later, Ruby returned carrying two mugs, and a tall milkshake glass. Emma covered her mouth as she began to cough followed by many sneezes.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, rubbing Emma's back.

"A little better," she answered, smiling faintly. Regina smiled back, and looked away from Emma to see Ruby was walking towards them carefully juggling three plates on her arms.

"Enjoy," she muttered after placing them in front of the correct owner.

"Hi guys," Mary Margaret greeted, walking up to the booth after entering into the diner.

"Don't you have any power either?" Emma asked, watching Mary Margaret shake her head. She looked around, and saw David waving her over. Regina followed her gaze then glared at Mary Margaret, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Mary Margaret noticed the Mayor's stare, and quickly tried to defend her act as innocent.

"With half the town having no power, it's probably best to save on tables," she explained.

"Ah-huh," Emma retorted as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your breakfast," Mary Margaret muttered and quickly left. Regina watched as Emma took her first bite, subsequently getting icing sugar all over her mouth.

"Henry, where are you going?" Regina asked as Henry got to his feet.

"The bathroom," he replied and dashed away. Regina smiled faintly realising he had already drank half his milkshake. Keeping an eye on the bathroom entrance, Regina leaned in close to Emma. The blonde suddenly turned her head and scrambled back.

"What are you doing?! We are out in public!" she hissed.

"You have something on your face," Regina said, leaning back in the seat. She licked her thumb and rubbed it against the corner of Emma's mouth. Emma rested her hand on Regina's thigh under the table; she gave it a light squeeze when Regina touched her face. Emma moved her head to the side so Regina's thumb traced the length of her lips.

"What's going on?" Henry asked making Emma jump in surprise.

"Emma had some food on her face," Regina explained with a smile on her face. Henry shrugged and settled back into eating his breakfast. Emma smiled across at Regina before also getting stuck into her meal.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the mayor's house after breakfast, Henry pushed the front door open and ran to his room.

"Henry!" Emma shouted after him as she climbed the stairs.

"Leave him," Regina muttered, grabbing the blonde's wrist.

"Let me go!" Emma advised.

"No," Regina said, pulling her down onto the ground level. "Just leave him alone. He will calm down in his own time," Regina said, moving into the study.

"We are so not done talking about this!" Emma snapped, following Regina.

"And what more is there to talk about Emma?" Regina questioned.

"If Henry is so passionate about the subject, I think that we do _need_ to talk about it!" Emma croaked and began to cough.

"Just because Henry has some idea in his head doesn't mean it is true," Regina muttered, biting back the words. Emma sighed in defeat; she knew this was something she was not going to win against Regina. She decided to change the subject, and since she was curious as about the ring Regina had dropped, that was the change she decided on.

"That ring you dropped back at the Diner, someone must've given it to you. Are you in a relationship? Is that why you got so uptight about what was said in the car? You don't want 'it' to happen because you're already committed to someone else!" Emma accused. Regina stared out the window, she didn't dare look at Emma otherwise she would have exploded in a blind fury of rage.

"How dare you!" Regina growled, turning her head towards the Sheriff after trying to remain calm. "I've made my feelings towards you quite clear. No, I am not _committed_ to anyone. You are just not willing to fight to be with me. Behind closed doors you act as if we already are in a relationship, but out in public, nothing. Stop denying who you really are. There are people who love and care about you. Why don't you want to be happy?"

"That's not far!" Emma snapped.

"Not fair?" Regina mumbled. "You just made all these assumptions without asking for the truth first."

"You're not even capable of telling the truth Regina," Emma retorted.

"What did you say?!" Regina snarled.

"You heard me," Emma answered firmly.

"I always tell the truth," Regina began. It was like someone had flicked a switch. Regina's fury was starting to build and show. Everyone accused her of lying, especially Henry. Regina is only protecting and doing what was best for Henry, she is after all his mother.

"Please," Emma hissed, staring at her and not believing a word. Regina clenching her hand into a fist and took a deep breath.

"I don't have to listen to this anymore," she mumbled under her breath as she moved to leave the room.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain," Emma apologised, taking a step forward to block Regina's path.

"What else is there to explain?" Regina questioned. "Clearly we don't feel the same. I'm starting to feel that you are having doubts about us. Maybe we just shouldn't try. I'm going to break my own heart before you break it in the future."

"No you don't get to do that, you don't get to decide if we are together or not! It's also my choice!" Emma shouted.

"Actions speak louder than words dear, and you've shown enough," Regina smirked.

"You are cute when you are angry," Emma said with a lopsided smile. She pushed Regina against the nearest wall and kissed her. Regina turned her face away.

"Let me go!" Regina growled, trying to wriggle herself free. Emma pinned Regina's hands above her head. "Miss Swan," she yelled. Regina violently yanked her hands free. Regina gripped Emma's shoulders tightly switching places. Regina slammed Emma against the wall with a thud. Regina's anger deepened as Emma didn't seem to fight back. The blonde leaned her head in closer, and kissed Regina again. "Stop it!" Regina snapped, shoving Emma against the wall again.

"Are these actions clear enough for you?" Emma snapped. "I _want_ to be with you. You make me so crazy! I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be with you all the time. When I'm not with you, it's distracting, and I get nothing accomplished." Regina blinked the tears away and looked away from Emma. "Regina," Emma whispered. Something in her voice made the brunette turn back towards her.

"It isn't good for Henry. He needs stability in his life from both of his mothers," Regina croaked. Emma stared deep into the dark brown eyes, pushing Regina off of her, she ran from the study, and slammed the front door behind her. It took half a moment for Regina to realise she made the second biggest mistake of her life.

Regina dashed forward and ran to the front door. She pressed her forehead against the white door as she heard the yellow bug drive down the road. Slowly turning around, Regina froze seeing Henry sitting at the top of the stairs. She opened her mouth to speak, but Henry got to his feet and ran back to his room. Regina sank to the floor in uncontrollable sobs. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the conversation in the car on the way back from breakfast.

"_Mum…?" Henry called softly._

"_Yes sweetheart?" Regina answered, glancing in the rear view mirror. _

"_Before we went out for breakfast, you were going to ask me a question." Regina gripped the steering wheel tighter ignoring the look on Emma's face. "I figured out what you were going to ask," Henry said proudly. _

"_Oh yeah, and what's that?" Regina asked intrigued. _

"_You were going to ask how I would feel if you were in a relationship with Emma," Henry replied. _

"_Whoa, kid. We aren't together. Your mother was kind enough to ask me for dinner, and then I fell ill with a stomach bug. That's all," Emma answered. Regina shot a glance over at the blondes face. She couldn't decipher if Emma was telling the truth or not. 'Did it really mean nothing?' she pondered to herself as she turned to focus back on the road._

"_I've seen you guys. You have feelings for one another. If Emma came to live with us, we could be a real family," Henry shouted excitedly. _

"_Henry, dear, we are a family," Regina muttered. _

"_Not a _proper_ family. We could all live happily ever after!" Henry said angrily. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Beta work done by Madam Mayor.

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and neither Emma nor Regina had spoken to one another since their fight. Henry had a plan to get both his mothers talking again.

For the past week, Regina had been working quite late, but not late enough at night that Henry would be left home alone. Truth be told, it was a distraction from Emma Swan, and even though they weren't talking, her feelings for Emma seemed to be growing stronger with each day.

"Mayor Mills," Regina answered, hearing her office phone ring.

"_Hi Mum," _Henry's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hi sweetie," Regina said relaxing her voice. "What do you need dear?" she asked.

"_Why don't we go out for dinner?"_ Henry suggested, hoping his mother would say yes.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll be at Granny's Diner in about ten minutes. There are just a few things I have to finish up here first," Regina replied.

"_Okay Mum, see you soon." _

"I love you," Regina muttered quietly.

"_I love you too mum_," Henry added and hung up the phone.

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she hung up the phone, and stared at the file in front of her. She slammed the folder shut figuring this wasn't anything urgent that she couldn't finish tomorrow. Rising from her desk, she grabbed her bag and coat. Walking to her car, she wrapped her coat tighter around her, and drove off to Granny's.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Halfway across town, Regina entered the Diner, and stopped just inside the entrance. _'What is she doing here and in my spot!?'_ Regina growled to herself.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, standing behind the blonde who was sitting at the bar. "You are in my spot," she muttered.

Emma looked up and moved across on stool. She snuck a look at Regina sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked glancing across at Emma whose nose was stuck in the menu.

"Henry called. He said it was important and that we needed to talk," she replied. "You?" she added.

"Having dinner with my son," Regina retorted.

"Let's make a truce." Emma said moments later.

"A truce? You really expect me to believe that?" Regina hissed.

"For Henry's sake, let's at least try to act civil," Emma pleaded. Regina opened her mouth to reply when the bell chimed as the Diner door swung open. Both women turned around to see Henry frozen on the spot. "I think we've been had," Emma chuckled. Regina watched as her son slowly trudged towards them.

"Hi Mum," he mumbled.

"You didn't tell me we were going to have a guest," Regina said, lifting an eyebrow.

"If I told you I invited Emma, you wouldn't have come," Henry replied.

"You are probably right," Regina answered.

"You don't mind, do you?" Henry asked quietly.

"No dear," Regina said rubbing Henry's back. Regina looked across at Emma who was staring intently back at her with a smile on her lips.

"Who is ready to order?" Ruby asked, standing before them.

"I'll have a burger with a side of fries, and a beer, thanks Ruby," Regina answered.

"Bowl of fries and a chocolate milkshake!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry!" Regina shrieked. "That is _not_ dinner," she explained.

"This was _my_ idea!" he snapped back.

"Okay, okay," Regina chuckled, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Emma?" Ruby asked, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm not hungry," Emma replied.

"What about a drink?" Ruby inquired.

"Beer is good," Emma said, handing over the menu.

"Opera-" Henry started before promptly being cut off.

"Let it go, kid!" Emma growled, interrupting Henry before he could continue.

"Operation what?" Regina asked, turning towards Henry.

"Swan Queen," he explained quietly. Regina looked over at Emma then back at Henry.

"We've been through this, Henry," Emma said quietly. Henry stared down at the counter, then over at Emma. Henry got to his feet and left the Diner in a hurry with Regina hot on his heels.

"Henry," she called. "Hey, wait!" Regina shouted, grabbing his shoulder, pulling him back. "Why don't you come back inside?" she begged.

"Only if you two talk," Henry replied.

"I'll try my best," she replied. "Though you are sitting between us," Regina grinned.

"Talk around me," Henry said with a shrug. Regina smiled faintly at her son. She held out her hand and Henry took it. They both walked back to the Diner and Regina held the door open for Henry. As they reached their seats, the drinks were already waiting for them. Emma gave an awkward smile as she took a sip of her beer. Dinner was filled with Henry talking nonstop making both Regina and Emma laugh from his silly stories and funny antics.

"I think someone is tired," Emma said, watching Henry try to hide his yawn.

"No, I'm good," he smiled.

Regina got up from the bar stool, and went over to pay the bill. She returned as Emma was helping Henry with his coat.

"Thanks for dinner," Emma muttered.

"Even though you didn't eat," Regina teased with a smile.

"Oi! She ate half my chips!" Henry protested.

"Sorry about that kid," Emma apologised and headed for the door.

"Emma, wait!" Regina called, quickly following the blonde outside. She trotted down the steps and watched as Emma turned around. "I've been thinking," she paused, "You came to Storybrooke to get to know your son. He shouldn't be denied that access just because we've had our disagreements," Regina added. Emma smiled faintly and suddenly rushed forward to hug the brunette. Regina was surprised and waited a moment before hugging her back.

"What's going on?" asked their eleven year old son.

"We were just discussing that you and Emma should spend more time together," Regina replied. "If that is what you want," she quickly added.

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly as his face lit up.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, looking over at Regina. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled. "Thanks," Emma added quietly to Regina before she headed down the street.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina carried across two plates to the table for breakfast the next day. She smiled over at Henry as he dug into his pancakes.

"I enjoyed dinner last night," Henry said between mouthfuls.

"As did I," Regina agreed. "It was fun," she smiled.

"This is just ridiculous!" Henry snapped.

"What is?" Regina asked, confused.

"Why can't you just be with Emma?" he queried.

"Henry…!" she growled.

"You like her, she likes you. I don't see what the problem is!"

"Things aren't always black and white. There are… complications," Regina sighed.

"What's so complicated? You love each other!" Henry shouted. Regina avoided looking at Henry and began to eat her meal again. She looked up in time to see Henry push back his chair and run out of the house.

"Henry!" Regina called after him. Placing down her cutlery, she got to her feet, and followed Henry outside. Regina searched the gardens and found Henry on the wooden bench under the apple tree. "Hey," she cooed softly as she sat beside him.

"Why can't you two just sort things out," he asked. "I miss Emma," Henry choked. "I miss her hanging around with us," he added quietly.

"I know, Henry. I miss her too," Regina muttered, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Then go tell her you love her," Henry said, looking up at Regina with puffy red eyes.

"I can't," Regina said flatly. "The last time I truly loved some, he was taken away from me. I don't think I could handle losing someone I love dearly like that again," Regina answered, tears swelling in her eyes.

"And by not telling them, you have already lost them," Henry pointed out.

"You really are a smart boy," Regina chuckled, ruffling his hair.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Later that afternoon, Regina returned home from the shops. "Henry?" she called out, closing the door with her foot. She placed the groceries down in the kitchen and moved into the dining area. She found a note on the middle of the table. _'Going to Emma's. Back at 3 pm. Henry xx'_ Regina re-entered the kitchen, and put away the groceries. It was after three already she noted catching site of the clock in the kitchen. She quickly checked upstairs in case Henry had not heard her. Frowning, she hurried back downstairs, and went to her bag. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Emma's number.

"_Emma speaking,"_ she answered.

"I know I promised that Henry could spend more time with you, but could you at least abide to the times that he is supposed to be home," Regina hissed over the phone.

"_Henry isn't with me, he left soon after lunch,"_ Emma replied.

"What?" Regina shrieked.

"_He isn't here,"_ Emma said again.

"Then where is he?!" Regina muttered as panic began to set in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks to all who decided to stick with this story and review. Really means a lot that people are still interested in what I write. Beta work done by Madam Mayor. To whom I owe special thanks as without the help on this story it would've been boring just by myself. I have a few more Swan Queen ideas so keep an eye open for any new stories in the future :)

* * *

A million thoughts were running through Regina's mind. Was he hurt? Murdered? Tortured? Kidnapped? Someone knocking on the front door snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

"Henry?" she called softly and raced to the door. "Oh," she muttered after swinging it open to find Emma Swan standing before her. Emma gave a faint smile at the Mayor, and let herself in.

"Come on," Emma said, resting a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Everyone is waiting at the Town Hall," she added, staring into the chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone?" Regina frowned.

"After you called, I recruited people to help aid the rescue party," Emma explained, letting her hand fall to her side. Regina smiled back at the blonde and followed her to the yellow Beetle parked in front of her home.

The drive to the Town Hall was silent. Both women were worried about Henry's disappearance. They both had a good reason too, there was only a few hours left of light before night fell. Once stepping inside, Regina's heart caught in her throat at the sight of everyone who had turned up to help her. Inside the Town Hall was the usual suspects plus extra townspeople.

"Don't worry Regina. We will find him," Ruby said with a smile as she stood by her grandmother. Regina smiled back and moved towards the front to stand by Emma.

"Leroy, take a group and search the mine tunnels. Granny, Ruby, set up a search in town. Street by street. Mary Margaret, you've got a contact list of your class," Emma questioned after finishing delegating search areas to everyone.

"Yes, I do," she nodded in confirmation.

"Give them a call. Maybe Henry is hanging out with someone from his class, and just forgot to let us know," she instructed. "Regina and I will search the woods. If anyone finds him, call us immediately, and we will do the same." Emma moved to the side of the room to the table with flashlights. She grabbed two, and returned to Regina who was frowning; the brunette looked like she was having an internal argument with herself. "What is wrong?" Emma asked quietly.

"What if Henry returns home, I should be waiting there for him," Regina muttered.

"I can go," David volunteered.

"I can wait with him, and make the calls at the same time," Mary Margaret added. Regina thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"There is a spare key under the front mat," Regina muttered.

"He could just be lost in Storybrooke, Regina," Mary Margaret said, trying to cheer up the Mayor.

"Lost in Storybrooke?" Emma repeated. "It's a small town, how could someone get lost?" she chuckled.

"It is totally possible to get lost in Storybrooke. This town is bigger than you think, Miss Swan," Regina snapped.

"If he is lost, which I doubt he is, Henry has lived here his whole life, so he should know his way around town," Emma thought aloud logically. "Sorry Mary Margaret," she apologised.

"Don't worry. Just trying to lighten the mood," Mary Margaret said as she shrugged.

"Let's go," David said to Mary Margaret.

"We'll just have to quickly head to the school first," she replied, adjusting the bag hanging on her shoulder.

Regina bit on her lip as she watched the people about to file out of the room. "Excuse me everyone!" Regina called, raising her hands to get everyone's attention. "I know I may not be your favourite person at times, but _this_ means a lot to me," she paused taking a breath. "Henry means the world to me."

"To us," Emma corrected interrupting Regina. She glanced across at the Sheriff and smiled.

"So I just want to thank you all, in advance, if I do not get the chance later after we've found Henry," Regina continued. The room which was full of people, emptied within seconds. Regina sighed, and glanced over at Emma.

"Ready?" Emma queried staring at Regina. The brunette nodded her head and watched as Emma walked towards the exit. Regina felt a sudden urge of hope rush through her body. _'If all these people were really here to help, it won't be long before we find Henry' _Regina though to herself as she quickly joined Emma at her car. She got into the passenger side, and Emma speed off towards the woods. "We go on foot from here," Emma said, parking on the side of the road, and turned off the engine.

"Yes I gathered that, Miss Swan," Regina snapped.

"I'm just as worried as you, so getting cranky with me won't work!" Emma growled.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, and disappeared off into the woods.

"Regina wait," Emma cried, chasing after her. "Here," she said handing her a flashlight.

"Thanks," Regina muttered with a smile as they ventured further into the woods together.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Oh, this is pointless!" Regina shouted frustratedly after searching for over an hour.

"These are pretty big woods," Emma said, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"So you are saying that we will never find him?!"

"No, that's not what I meant," Emma growled. "We have only covered a small section of the woods. He still might be out here. We still have a lot to search," she added. Regina fanned herself with her hands then put her hand over her heart. "Come here," Emma called. Regina moved to stand in front of the blonde. Emma lifted her hands resting them on Regina's hips, and pulling her closer. "Everything will be alright," Emma whispered in Regina's ear before she kissed her cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" Regina asked, staring at Emma.

"Half the town is looking for him. He will turn up somewhere," Emma smiled.

"You are incredible, you know." Regina said, smiling weakly as she started calming down.

"I love you," Emma muttered.

"What did you say?" Regina squeaked.

"You heard," Emma teased, beaming.

"I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. I've ruined all chances between us because I questioned how you felt towards me," Regina muttered quietly as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you feel the same," Emma smiled and kissed her passionately.

"That ring," Regina paused, clutching her top around her neck. "I was engaged to my first love," she continued.

"What happened?" Emma asked quietly, encouragingly.

"He died."

Emma smiled at Regina and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks at the confession.

"What was his name?"

"Daniel...his name was Daniel," Regina sighed. "I don't think I would survive if I lost another love like that. I guess that's why I've been a bit hesitant," Regina explained.

"It wasn't all your fault. I don't get into relationship out of fear of rejection, because of how my parents didn't want me," Emma muttered. "Let's meet our fears head on, and just be together. I have never felt this strongly about anyone before. It's _feels_ so right!" Emma said, smiling bashfully. She gave Regina a quick kiss on her cheek. "Let's go find our son," she said, stepping to the side, and once again walked further into the woods.

"Emma, look!" Regina cried, grabbing her hand. She shone the flashlight at the ground. Someone had skidded down the slope, leaving a big drag mark in the dirt. Both Regina and Emma aimed their flashlights down the bottom.

"Mum! Emma!" Henry shouted, shielding his eyes from the beams of light.

"Henry!" Both women shouted at once. Regina carefully manoeuvred down the slope quickly followed by Emma.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?" Regina asked, kneeling beside her son. Emma squatted down beside Regina and placed her hand on the older woman's back for balance.

"You sure scared the hell out of us kid," Emma said, fighting back the tears.

"What happened? Why didn't you come home?" Regina questioned.

"I thought I would take the scenic route home from Emma's place," Henry began. "That's when I tripped on a root, and fell down here," he paused, his face crumpled in pain. "I think, I think I have twisted my ankle or something," he winced, reaching for his ankle. Emma smiled faintly at Henry as she stroked his cheek. She rose to her feet, and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. "Mum," Henry whispered. "Are you mad at me?" he continued as he looked up to see Emma had re-joined them.

"That was quick," Regina said surprised.

"I just rang Ruby. She said that she would get in contact with everyone else. She also mentioned that Granny was going to make some food and deliver it to your house," Emma explained.

"Everyone?" Henry squeaked, frowning.

"Don't you worry about that. All that matters is that we found you, and you are safe," Regina muttered. Emma nodded in confirmation and smiled across at Regina.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, looking from Regina to Emma.

"Well," Regina started.

"We talked," Emma continued.

"And?" Henry prompted his eyes widening in hope.

"We sorted things out," Regina smiled.

"AND?" Henry squealed.

"We are going to give it a go," Emma answered. Henry lurched forward to hug both his Mum and Emma, but abruptly stopped, and cried out in pain. "Can you walk?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around Henry.

"If I could, I would've walked home," Henry snapped. "Sorry," he mumbled. Emma smiled faintly at him as she rose to her feet. She bent down and scooped Henry up in her arms.

"Careful!" Regina gasped.

"Relax," Emma giggled. "I am stronger than I look," she whispered with a wink. She turned around and stared at the hill before her.

"This way," Regina said, pointing to their left. "It may be longer getting back to your car, but at least it's flat," Regina explained. Emma nodded slightly, and a grin appeared on her lips as Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder; protecting her family.

**- The End -**


End file.
